Birthday Fun
by Riverspirit86
Summary: It's Ulquiorra birthday and Grimmjow has a surprise planned for him ! But what is it? Read on and find out. WARNING: M RATED  for a good reason!  and STRONG Yaoi  boyxboy  Don't like, Don't read. :D


**Heya~! I just wanted to make a birthday story for two people (it's late for both of them though OTL) . . . Ulquiorra (Dec 1) and ME (Dec 2) And this is going to be my first lemon, 'cause I'm 16 now, so it's legal . so yeah...**

**I OWN NOTHING! (just the plot bunny that wacked me upside the head for this story XD)**

**Anyways~~~ Read, Enjoy, and Review~~~ :D**

* * *

One bright, cold day in Las Noches, our favorite sexta espada was pacing in his room.

"What do I do? What should I get?" Grimmjow muttered to himself while he paced, like a caged panther, around his room. Grimmjow sighed as he flopped down on his bed, his face in his pillow.

"AAAGH!" Grimmjow screamed into the pillow. He just couldn't think of what to get his crush for his birthday. Grimmjow flipped on his bed, so that he was facing the ceiling. As he was staring off into space, looking at the blank white above him, an idea came up and whacked him upside the head.

* * *

"I've got it!" Grimmjow sat up quickly, nearly shouting to the empty room. He laughed maniacally as he realized how evil, yet sweet, his gift was going to be. He quickly threw on some human clothes and opened a garganta to the human world to pick out his presents.

* * *

Grimmjow hurried back to his room to quickly change back into his uniform. After changing, he swiftly wrapped his presents in black wrapping paper that glinted forest green in the sunlight. He placed the smallest of the three presents on top of the two larger ones, and grabbed something "special" as he hurried out the door to his crush's room, presents in hand. When he arrived, he quietly opened the door, looking over his shoulder nervously. But the hallways were deserted, as everyone was at _his_ party. Grimmjow quickly slipped inside the room, shutting the door firmly. He carefully affixed the "special" item above the door, and, after that was done, he hurriedly placed the three presents on the bedside table. Grimmjow then rushed out of the room, being careful not to slam the door in his haste. He then strolled quickly towards the meeting room, where everyone was waiting for him to arrive, so they could start the celebration.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late . . ." Grimmjow began before a glare from Ulquiorra shut him up. Grimmjow hurried to his seat and sat down quickly.

Ulquiorra sighed as he said, "Can we start, now that Grimmjow has arrived? I have better things to do than this."

Gin quickly replied, "Ulqui-Chan~! It's your birthday! What else could be more important than that?" Gin smirked, his eyes merely slits.

Ulquiorra cast a swift look Grimmjow's way, before replying, "I could be taking care of our 'guest'."

Grimmjow's hand clenched into a fist under the table, not liking the way Ulquiorra spent much of his time with Orihime. He held his breath for five seconds before letting all his trapped air and his frustrations leave him. _'Just enjoy this, Grimmjow. It IS his birthday after all. If he likes that whore, then I guess I have no chance.' _Grimmjow thought to himself as he fought back the urge to run out of the room. Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra who was opening his first present.

Ulquiorra looked at the list that Gin had given him. It stated the order in which he was supposed to open his presents. Ulquiorra noticed that Grimmjow's name was last and when he did, he barely held back a sigh. He really had wanted to open Grimmjow's present first. But oh well. Ulquiorra looked at the tag before opening his first present. _'From Starrk' _it said. Ulquiorra slowly pealed the bright orange paper away to reveal a forest green snuggie.

"Umm . . . Thanks?" Ulquiorra gave an awkward smile to Starrk.

Starrk woke up from his nap to say, "It's called a snuggie. They wear them in the human world when they get cold. It's like a robe, only you wear it backwards.," Stark explained carefully, before falling asleep again.

"Okay?" Ulquiorra gave up on trying to communicate with Starrk and moved on to the next present. "From Yammy," Ulquiorra read out loud. _"Oh, Joy" _He thought to himself. He pulled off the dark brown wrapping paper quickly, like one rips off a band-aid. Inside was an 'Ugly Doll' called Ice Bat. He looked towards Yammy for an explanation.

"I-I saw it in the human world and thought of you," Yammy said, blushing slightly. Grimmjow suddenly felt himself getting super-overprotective of Ulquiorra and was about to jump at Yammy when he noticed Ulquiorra staring at him. Grimmjow immediately focused his eyes on the table in-front of him, not daring to look at his crush.

"That's . . . very thoughtful of you, Yammy. Thanks," Ulquiorra managed to say with out grimacing. "The next is from Zommari," Ulquiorra said as he picked up the present wrapped in bright, neon purple paper. Ulquiorra almost shuddered at the sight of the bright purple, scared of what might be inside. He slowly peeled of the repulsive paper to reveal a box from Hot Topic. Ulquiorra smiled at this, it couldn't be THAT bad if it came from his favorite store. He opened the box to see a purple, plaid, v-neck, button up shirt that was obviously for girls. But, still, just to be polite, he said, "Thanks Zommari. How did you know that Hot Topic was my favorite human store?"

Zommari smiled, happy that he had pleased the higher espada. "Grimmjow told me~!" He said eagerly.

"Well, then. Thanks for the shirt, Zommari." Ulquiorra almost smiled, while Grimmjow nearly growled. He was jealous that the 'lowly' espada almost got a smile out of his Ulquiorra. Yet again, he stopped his thoughts and looked down at the table when he felt Ulquiorra's eyes on him.

"The next is from Aaroniero," Ulquiorra continued as if nothing had interrupted him, especially NOT the sexta espada. Ulquiorra pulled the blood red package towards him. It was smaller than all the other packages, but size didn't really matter to Ulquiorra, he just wanted this 'party' to be over.

"We thought of you when we saw this," Aaroniero's upper head said, floating in the blood red liquid contained in a glass shell.

"Thanks for thinking of me, Aaroniero," Ulquiorra said as he gently unwrapped his present. Inside was two boxes of pocky. Ulquiorra knew of this from his times in the human world. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a HUGE fan of chocolate, especially dark. "Thanks Aaroniero. I really like this. Thanks."

"You like it?" the lower head asked, "Good!" the upper head said happily.

Ulquiorra almost smiled, yet again, as he pulled the next gift towards him. This gift was wrapped in tan paper, and was from Baraggan. Ulquiorra could tell that it was a book, but still, he acted surprised when the present was revealed as book about human wars. "Thanks, Baraggan. I'll enjoy reading this at night. Thanks." Ulquiorra said quietly. He was bored of this already. He looked at the list to see how many more gifts he had to open. He mentally groaned when he saw that he still had six more to open. _'Let's get this done with . . . soon!' _Ulquiorra thought to himself as he reached for the next present.

"From Nnoitra," Ulquiorra mentally winced at what the pervert could have gotten him. He swiftly tore off the blackish-blue paper to reveal . . . a silver and black mini-skirt. "Nnoitra . . ." Ulquiorra began, "What the heck? You do know that I'm a guy, right?"

"Yeah, but some people around here wanna see your legs more often," Nnoitra licked his lips pervertedly.

Ulquiorra barely controlled his urge to cero Nnoitra. "Thanks Nnoitra," he said sarcastically, as he pushed the skirt away from him. He then grabbed the next present, to try to erase his mind of bad images. The present, which was wrapped in deep blue paper, was from Harribel. He actually kinda liked Harribel, as she was one of the few espada that actually 'got' him. He opened her gift slowly, almost savoring the moment. Inside, was a box of eight truffles and a hazelnut dark chocolate bar. Ulquiorra actually smiled at this gift, genuinely happy. "Thanks a ton, Harribel!" he said, happily.

Harribel nodded in return, saying softly, "You're welcome, Ulquiorra."

After waiting politely for Harribel to finish, Aizen then personally handed his present to Ulquiorra. "I know how much you like chocolate, and that a lot of people have given it to you, but here's a little more," Aizen smiled gently down at the seated Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra bowed his head respectively, saying, "Thank you for your generosity, Lord Aizen."

Aizen waved his hand, dismissing Ulquiorra words. "It was nothing, Ulquiorra. And besides, you haven't even opened your present yet. Don't thank me now, silly!"

"Yes, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra said as he opened the chocolate brown wrapping paper. Inside was two boxes of hot chocolate mix, one dark chocolate, and the other mint chocolate. "Thank you very much, Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra looked at his Lord and thanked him. Aizen simply nodded, smiling, before motioning Gin forward.

"Here ya go, Ulqui-Chan~!" Gin grinned happily, handing Ulquiorra a gift wrapped in light silver paper that had a faint purple tint to it.

Ulquiorra winced as he heard his dreaded nickname, but he still accepted the gift from his superior. When he opened it, Ulquiorra mentally sighed. _'Everyone here must think I'm a girl or something . . .' _he thought to himself as he stared down at Gin's gift, a pair of pink and gray plaid pajama pants.

"Heya Ulqui-Chan~! Aren't they wonderful~?" Gin leaned down until he was staring right in Ulquiorra's eyes, barely a foot away. Ulquiorra barely managed to not flinch away, as that would be a sign of disrespect to his superior.

"Yes, Gin, they truly are wonderful. Thank you for your generosity." Ulquiorra said as Gin's face moved away from his.

"You're very welcome, Ulqui-Chan~!" Gin smiled, rejoining his place beside Lord Aizen's chair.

"Well, people, that's all," Aizen stood up and clapped his hands, successfully getting the attention of every espada in the room, including the sleeping Starrk. "Yes, Ulquiorra, Szayel and Grimmjow need to give you their gifts, but I'll leave them to do that for themselves. What they wanted to give to you couldn't be wrapped up," Aizen interrupted Ulquiorra, who had opened his mouth to ask about the two people who hadn't given him a gift. Ulquiorra quickly shut his mouth, and looked down at the table, blushing.

Grimmjow knew what Szayel was giving Ulquiorra and that it would help with his presents, so he let his Ulquiorra follow the mad scientist, before following Ulquiorra himself. They all followed Szayel to his lab, where Grimmjow stood outside the lab door, so that he "wouldn't" hear the conversation between Szayel and Ulquiorra.

"_Drink this right after Grimmjow gives you his first present,"_ Szayel said to Ulquiorra.

"_Is it safe?" _Ulquiorra questioned, knowing how Szayel's concoctions would often have "bad" side affects.

"_Yes, this one's fine," _Szayel said, before giving out a maniacal laugh. Now, Ulquiorra wasn't so sure that he should drink it. _"Now, SHOO! Let Grimmjow give you his presents!"_

"Yes, Szayel. Thank you again for whatever is in this vial . . ." Ulquiorra said as he walked out of the lab and over to where Grimmjow was. "So? Where to, Grimmjow? Where are the presents that you couldn't give me in-front of the other espada?" he asked the teal haired espada.

"Here, I'll lead you to them," Grimmjow said, taking Ulquiorra's hand in his and leading him towards the cuatro's room. "My presents to you are in your room."

"Why?" Ulquiorra questioned, slightly concerned.

"Just because~!" Grimmjow smirked when he saw Ulquiorra glaring at him. Grimmjow swallowed nervously as they came up to Ulquiorra's room. He mentally calmed himself down while he opened the door for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra walking into his room, not noticing the surprise waiting for him above the door. Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra into the raven-haired espada's room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Ulquiorra turned at the sound of the lock, walked up to the taller espada and glared.

"Why did you do that?" Ulquiorra nearly growled at Grimmjow, who was leaning against the door.

Grimmjow simple pointed above him at the surprise. Ulquiorra looked questioningly at it, starting to say, "What the-" before being cut off by Grimmjow's lips on his. Ulquiorra pulled back quickly, surprised by the kiss that came from out of the blue. He then looked up at Grimmjow who had turned his face away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra saw a tear slowly trickle down from one of Grimmjow's teal eyes.

"Shhh . . ." Ulquiorra murmured to the taller espada, touching Grimmjow's face to turn it towards him. Grimmjow gently slapped the hand away but stayed looking at Ulquiorra. "What's wrong?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, there go all my presents for you . . . " Grimmjow muttered sadly.

"I'm sure that they aren't THAT bad," Ulquiorra reassured Grimmjow.

"Trust me they a-" Grimmjow was interrupted by Ulquiorra's lips on his. Grimmjow's eyes opened wide in shock as he realized that his crush was actually kissing him. His eyes then closed as he felt Ulquiorra's arms slid up around his neck. Grimmjow then put his arms around Ulquiorra's waist, pulling the smaller espada closer to him. Grimmjow licked Ulquiorra's lower lip, begging for entrance. Ulquiorra opened his mouth, letting his tongue dance with Grimmjow's. Their tongues battled for dominance, before Ulquiorra submitted to Grimmjow, letting him explore his mouth. Grimmjow ran his tongue along the top of Ulquiorra's mouth, earning a moan from the smaller espada in the process. Grimmjow felt the heat in his groin grow as he broke the intense kiss to look down at Ulquiorra.

"Szayel told me to drink this after your first present to me. Was that the first one?" Ulquiorra smiled up at Grimmjow, blushing slightly.

"Yes, it was," Grimmjow grinned. He was glad that his present was going to work out. He looked down at Ulquiorra as he drank the entire contents of the vial. "Do you want to know what was in the vial?" Grimmjow smirked mischievously.

"_Oh, God," _Ulquiorra thought. "What was it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Aphrodisiac," Grimmjow said simply, grinning.

Ulquiorra blushed a vivid red, feeling the affects of the aphrodisiac kicking in. "So . . ." he began, "Are we gonna . . . ?"

Grimmjow looked down at the blushing raven-haired espada before saying, "Only if you want to . . . so . . . do you?"

Ulquiorra responded by firmly pressing his soft lips against the teal-haired espada's lips. Grimmjow then lifted Ulquiorra's legs to wrap them around his waist as he walked towards Ulquiorra's bed. He gently laid Ulquiorra on the bed before saying, "I would open the top two presents now, if I were you."

Ulquiorra reached over to his beside table to grab the smallest present on the top of the pile. He quickly tore off the wrapping to reveal a bottle of lube. He blushed a deeper red when he realized what it was for. He then tore off the wrapping paper on the second present in the pile to reveal a bottle of Hershey's dark chocolate sauce. Ulquiorra looked up questioningly at Grimmjow, as if asking, _"What is this for?"_

"We can use either one for, well, you know . . ." Grimmjow blushed slightly, slowly unbuttoning his white uniform. Ulquiorra set both presents on the bedside table as he turned back to Grimmjow, only to see Grimmjow's tanned and ripped chest. Ulquiorra stared at Grimmjow while the latter climbed up Ulquiorra until he was straddling the smaller espada. Grimmjow then captured Ulquiorra's lips once again, exploring his mouth while Ulquiorra's hands explored his body. When Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's hands begin to go farther down his chest, he gently grabbed the "naughty" hands and put them above Ulquiorra's head. "Not yet, love," Grimmjow growled huskily, his blue eyes full of lust and love. Grimmjow then unzipped Ulquiorra's uniform using his teeth before getting impatient and simply ripping the offending fabric away. Grimmjow gently bit the edge of Ulquiorra's exposed hollow hole, earning a moan from the smaller espada.

"G-Grimmjow . . ." Ulquiorra managed to gasp out while Grimmjow's mouth continued its path, from Ulquiorra's hollow hole down his flat stomach, to rest at Ulquiorra's pant line.

"You sure you wanna do this, Princess?" Grimmjow said, as he slowly unzipped Ulquiorra's pants, to reveal black boxers.

Ulquiorra replied by tangling his hands, now free from Grimmjow's hand, into Grimmjow's teal hair, unconsciously pulling Grimmjow's mouth closer to his erection. Grimmjow slid his hands down Ulquiorra's sides, feeling him shudder at the touch, to swiftly pull down one of the last remaining barriers between him and his love. Ulquiorra shuddered as the cold air hit his hot erection, only to moan loudly as Grimmjow's hot, moist cavern encased it. Grimmjow ran his tongue around Ulquiorra's slit, licking and swallowing all of the pre-cum leaking out of it. Grimmjow then plunged his mouth down onto Ulquiorra's cock, deepthroating the smaller espada. Grimmjow's eyes made contact with Ulquiorra's eyes when Grimmjow hummed around his mouthful. Ulquiorra gasped in pleasure.

"G-Grimmjow . . ." Ulquiorra panted out. "I-I'm gonna . . ." He was interrupted by his orgasm wracking his small body with waves of pleasure. "AHHH!"

Grimmjow swallowed all of Ulquiorra's seed and then looked up at Ulquiorra, grinning. Grimmjow then lifted himself so that he was hovering over Ulquiorra, supported by his hands and knees. Grimmjow rested his forehead against Ulquiorra's in a loving manner before gently pushing his fingers into Ulquiorra's mouth. Ulquiorra sucked on the fingers erotically, making Grimmjow harder than he could ever imagine. Grimmjow then removed his fingers only to shove his tongue into Ulquiorra's mouth. After Ulquiorra was occupied with the make-out session, Grimmjow slid one finger into the smaller espada, searching for the bundle of nerves that would make Ulquiorra scream Grimmjow's name. After sliding the second finger in, Ulquiorra noticed the intrusion and moaned.

"Grimmjow . . ." Ulquiorra nearly pleaded, "It hurts . . ."

Grimmjow placed a chaste kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead as an apology. "I'm sorry Princess, but it'll hurt much worse if I don't do this now," Grimmjow said gently as he pushed a third finger into Ulquiorra. His fingers scissored Ulquiorra, still searching for that bundle of nerves. When Grimmjow finally found Ulquiorra's prostrate, the smaller espada gasped then moaned in pleasure, grinding into the fingers inside him. As Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of Ulquiorra, the raven haired espada let out a small moan before tensing up in anticipation for what was to come next **(no pun intended)**.

"So, Ulqui, which do you want to use?" Grimmjow looked pointedly at the lube and chocolate sauce sitting on the beside table. Ulquiorra grinned sweetly up at Grimmjow before grabbing the chocolate sauce, squirting some into his hands, and grabbing Grimmjow's length, coating it in the sweet sauce.

Ulquiorra stopped to lick some of the chocolate off of his hands before gasping in surprise as he felt Grimmjow's length fill him to the brim. "Ahh!"

Grimmjow pulled almost completely out of Ulquiorra before slamming back in, wincing when he heard Ulquiorra's cry of pain. "Shhh . . . I know it hurts, but I promise to make it go away," He reassured Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra nodded in return, tears following the green tear-tracks that marred his porcelain face. As Ulquiorra got used to the large intrusion, he began to grind against his partner, signaling to Grimmjow that he was ready to move. Grimmjow pulled almost completely out a second time before ramming Ulquiorra's prostate dead on.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra screamed in pleasure.

Grimmjow reached around Ulquiorra to stroke and pump his neglected member in time with his thrusts. Grimmjow knew that, since it was both Ulquiorra's and his first time, together and apart, that they wouldn't last much longer. Grimmjow bit Ulquiorra's neck as Ulquiorra lost it, screaming Grimmjow's name as he came, splattering his seed on the bed-sheets. Grimmjow moaned, low in his throat, as he felt Ulquiorra's walls tighten around his length. He thrust one last time, before cumming inside of his love.

They both fell on the bed, panting, as they came down from their orgasm induced high. Grimmjow gently kissed Ulquiorra's lips before murmuring, "I love you, Ulquiorra,"

Ulquiorra replied, nuzzling up against Grimmjow's tanned abs, "I love you too, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow chuckled, looking at his precious Ulqui, almost asleep by his side. "Hey, wake up! You haven't opened your last present yet!" Grimmjow poked Ulquiorra in the side until he opened his eyes, glaring at the teal haired espada.

Ulquiorra sighed before opening his last, and largest present. Inside was a new uniform. "What the . . .?" Ulquiorra looked up questioningly at Grimmjow.

"Ummm . . . I kinda . . . ripped your other one, in our haste . . ." Grimmjow looked away, blushing, waiting for the reprimand. But, instead, he got a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Grimmjow looked down at Ulquiorra as he said, yawning, "Let's forget about that and just go to sleep. I'm tired."

Grimmjow nuzzled Ulquiorra's raven hair, drinking in his sweet scent, as they both drifted off to sleep, holding the one they loved in their arms.

* * *

**AWWWWW~! Lol first lemon CHECK! :D**

**so yeah... I got this idea while writing the lemon part of this story, and, if some people review (HINT HINT XD) I'll continue this and maybe turn it into an m-preg... just maybe... . lol I'm such a perv  
BTW~! some of the presents Ulquiorra got (from the other espada, not Grimmjow or Szayel's presents) were actual presents that I got~! lol I just HAD to torture my adorable Ulqui-Chan~! XD**

**Anyways~~~~ Please Review~! 3  
**


End file.
